<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The choice by Eternalflameforeverburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919466">The choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns'>Eternalflameforeverburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent is trying to bring his daughter back to life. <br/>There's only one problem.<br/>To bring a life back a life must be taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, others if I can be fucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Allison had died there had been a hole in Chris Argent's heart. <br/>A hole that he knew would never be filled. <br/>He could not continue like this.<br/>He knew he needed his daughter back, no matter what it took.</p><p>He sipped at his glass of champagne as he sat in Derek Hale’s loft or rather Hale Stilinski now. After a moment or two he sensed a presence next to him and glanced to the movement, noticing his should’ve been son-in-law, Scott. Scott and Malia had broken up a few months ago. He’d known it would never work. Not when Scott was still in love with his daughter. </p><p>''You alright?''</p><p>Scott asked, gently resting his hand on Chris's shoulder. </p><p>''Just thinking about Allison, she would've loved this.''</p><p>Chris said, gesturing to the small wedding Derek and Stiles had carried out.</p><p>''Yeah, she really would've..''</p><p>A half smile went over Scott’s face as he thought about what his and Allison’s wedding could’ve been like. She would’ve looked so beautiful in a white gown, he breathed out a small sigh as he took a glass of champagne from a nearby table and downed it.</p><p>‘’Derek!’’</p><p>Chris had noticed the dark haired werewolf entering the room, he seemed happier than he’d been in so long now and honestly it made Chris thrilled to see his former enemy turned best friend in this way. </p><p>‘’Yeah?’’</p><p>The werewolf slid into a chair on the other side of Chris, his grin going down a bit as he saw Chris looked a little sad.</p><p>‘’I need your help..I want to bring Allison back.’’ </p><p>‘’You know that’s totally dangerous, irresponsible and reckless, right?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah..’’</p><p>‘’I’m in.’’</p><p>Chris laughed slightly, giving Derek a one-armed hug. </p><p>‘’You want to bring her back?’’</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened for a moment before a grin spread over his face.</p><p>‘’Can that actually happen?’’</p><p>Derek nodded and leaned back a little bit.</p><p>‘’Someone will have to die so she can return but yes. I have one condition, Stiles doesn’t find out or come with us.’’</p><p>‘’Deal.’’</p><p>Scott instantly said. He wouldn’t allow his best friend to die when he could die instead to bring back the love of his life. Allison was his responsibility. He blamed himself for her death and this was on him.</p><p>After a couple of minutes Stiles came shooting around the corner, an oblivious grin over his pale lips.</p><p>‘’Dere-bear!’’ </p><p>He pretty much launched himself at Derek who caught him easily and lightly cupped his cheeks in a soft kiss.</p><p>‘’And there’s my idiot.’’</p><p>‘’Sour wolf.’’</p><p>Stiles smirked slightly, pecking Derek’s lips and perching himself on the older man’s lap.</p><p>‘’What were you three talking about?’’</p><p>‘’We were talking about how great your ass looks in those jeans.’’</p><p>Derek replied, a smirk going over his lips as he ducked Chris throwing a nearby pillow at him. Stiles wasn’t quick enough and got hit in the face with it, a small pout went over the human’s lips.</p><p>‘’I’m tired Dere-bear, take me to bed?’’</p><p>‘’As you wish.’’</p><p>Derek lightly scooped Stiles up bridal style and carried him from the room into their bedroom.</p><p>Stiles hopped down once they were in the room and closed the door quickly, locking it.</p><p>‘’Shirt, off, now.’’</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.</p><p>‘’I thought you said you were tired.’’</p><p>‘’I lied, now take it off.’’</p><p>Derek raised his eyebrow slightly higher.</p><p>‘’Please?’’</p><p>Derek chuckled and pulled his shirt off, lightly tossing Stiles onto the bed and ripping his clothing off with his claws.</p><p>‘’Hey, easy, that stuff’s expensive!’’</p><p>‘’Really? Looking like a teenage girl is expensive?’’</p><p>‘’That’s rude.’’</p><p>‘’Shut up Stiles.’’ </p><p>Derek muttered, kissing his way down his husband’s body.</p><p>‘’I’m gonna suck your balls Stiles and kiss your cock up to your tip, then I’m gonna teasingly lick your tip to make you squirm. After that I'm slowly but gonna completely wrap my warm lips around the head.’’</p><p>‘’..Derek…’’</p><p>Stiles was already a moaning hard mess. </p><p>‘’Or I might just flip you over and fuck you so hard they hear your moans in the next room.’’</p><p>‘’Do.. Do that.’’</p><p>Derek smirked slightly, lightly flipping Stiles onto his front and grabbing some lube from one of their drawers, slicking up his cock with the substance and sliding into his tight ass.</p><p>‘’Do it hard, please.’’</p><p>‘’Relax, I’ll get to that point.’’</p><p>Derek smirked, beginning to gently move in and out of Stiles’s ass, tugging on his hair as he did so, not hard enough to pull any out or hurt but enough to tug.</p><p>‘’Harder.’’</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes after a moment and sped up, he’d never use his wolf speed on Stiles but he could go pretty fast if need be. </p><p>‘’..Feels.. So good.’’</p><p>Stiles moaned, after a few more minutes his walls clenched around Derek’s cock and they both came at the same time. Derek pulled out of him and cleaned the pair of them up before holding Stiles in his arms as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd left Stiles sleeping in bed and had  left early  that morning. Just as the door closed Stiles awoke and changed quickly before following after his husband. He kept quiet and frowned a little as he noticed him meeting up with Chris and Scott. What the hell were these three going to do that they wouldn’t include him in?</p><p>Soon enough they arrived at a clearing surrounded by trees.</p><p>Derek stopped a few meters into the clearing and sighed.</p><p>‘’Alright Stiles, get out here.’’</p><p>‘’How did you know I was there?’’</p><p>Stiles asked, pretty much tripping as he stumbled out from behind a bush.</p><p>‘’A wolf can smell his human mate, now go home.’’</p><p>‘’Not until you tell me what you’re doing here.’’ Stiles folded his arms and scowled. Derek couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. It was actually quite adorable when Stiles acted like he was angry at him and hilarious when he actually was.</p><p>‘’Stiles, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to, now go home.’’</p><p>He muttered, glancing at Scott and Chris and shaking his head slightly, silently telling them not to say a word before he moved away, heading further into the clearing, away from his husband.</p><p>‘’ DEREK HALE-STILINSKI, DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!’’</p><p>Scott had to suppress a laugh at Stiles’s yell and instantly stopped himself when he noticed the glare his best friend had given him.</p><p>‘’Stiles, I promise, it’s..’’ </p><p>He wasn’t really sure how he could lie to his best friend so glanced at Chris. </p><p>‘’It’s nothing for you to worry about Stiles, everything will be fine, go home.’’ </p><p>He began lighting some torches around the clearing, a soft hum leaving his lips.</p><p>‘’Stiles, c’mere.’’ </p><p>Derek lightly pulled the younger man towards him, giving him a soft kiss before pretty much shoving him out of the circle they were apparently now in with the amount of torches Chris had lit.</p><p>After a couple of minutes Derek pulled out a knife, moving it towards his palm to complete the transfer.</p><p>‘’Hey, hold up, who said you get to do it?’’</p><p>Scott grabbed the knife off of Derek who instantly grabbed it back.</p><p>‘’Allison will need you and her father.’’</p><p>‘’My best friend will need his husband, now give it!’’</p><p>‘’What the hell is going on? Derek?! Scott?!’’ Panic was leaving Stiles’s lips now which went to a look of shock, terror and a little more panic as he noticed the dead body of Allison Argent rising from a mound of earth. </p><p>‘’..How?’’</p><p>Neither Scott or Derek had managed to use the knife. Chris had brought his own, figuring they were going to be idiots about this. Within a couple of seconds his body instantly vanished, a voice remained for a few moments.</p><p>‘’Take care of her, be there for her when I can’t Derek.’’</p><p>Allison’s dead eyes instantly shot open, her pale skin gaining colour instantly and very quickly. </p><p>‘’Derek, car, now.’’</p><p>Stiles snapped at his husband. Derek swore under his breath, however he did as he asked and moved out of the circle, his eyes having gone a little misty due to the apparent death of his best friend.</p><p>‘’What the hell were you thinking?’’</p><p>Stiles snapped the second they were out of sight. He felt annoyed and betrayed and outraged that Derek had kept him in the dark about this.</p><p>‘’Stiles..’’</p><p>‘’No! Were you just never going to come back? Was that the plan?’’</p><p>‘’Calm down.’’</p><p>Stiles instantly saw red and hit Derek as hard as he possibly could in the face. Derek barely blinked, it had done literally nothing to him but he’d heard a snap as Stiles’s hand had broken.</p><p>‘’..Ow!!’</p><p>‘’Don’t punch a werewolf then!’’</p><p>Derek gently wrapped up his hand and kissed it softly.</p><p>‘’Forgive me?’’</p><p>Stiles shook his head, gritting his teeth ever so slightly. </p><p>‘’No.’’</p><p>Derek came a little bit closer to him, leaning in towards his lips.</p><p>‘’Forgive me?’’</p><p>Stiles knew he couldn’t stay mad at him and instantly closed the distance between their lips, kissing him. </p><p>Back inside the clearing Allison’s eyes had flickered open.</p><p>‘’Scott?’’</p><p>‘’Oh thank god.’’</p><p>Scott breathed in a deep sigh of relief, gently stroking her hair before kissing her gently, not wanting to hurt her. </p><p>‘’I missed you so much.’’</p><p>‘’I missed you..’’</p><p>Allison replied, sitting up slowly.</p><p>‘’Where.. Where’s my dad?’’</p><p>At the reaction on Scott’s face her entire body just slumped and tears began rolling down her cheeks, she was happy to be alive again but not like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>